Nuestra vida, nuestra historia
by darkii-chan
Summary: Serie de viñetas cortas de temática RumBelle y carácter general./Rated K por menciones de temas sexuales, aunque nada explícito/ Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

Muy bien, es mi primer fic de Once Upon a Time, asi que espero tomatazos y críticas a tutiplén, pero sobre todas las cosas, espero de corazón que os guste.

Es una serie de Viñetas sobre la vida de Rumplestinstkin y Bella en Storybrooke.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Nuestra vida, nuestra historia

Bella la volvió a mirar desde el otro lado de la mesa, aun extrañada

-¿Cómo has dicho que se llama?- Preguntó mirando a Rumplestinstkin esparcir queso rallado encima

-Pizza, querida. Es una comida italiana.- Le dijo dejando el queso aparte y tomando la bandeja para meterla en el horno

-¿Y por qué es redonda?- Preguntó Bella de nuevo. Rumple se lo pensó

-Pues...No lo se- Dijo con un tono divertido. -Recuérdame que se lo pregunte al próximo italiano que vea.

-Ja. Ja. Que gracioso.- Le hizo burla ella frunciendo los labios. El señor Gold rodeó la mesa llegando a su lado y le dio un beso, destensándolos.

-Hay que dejarlo hasta que el horno avise.- Y dicho esto, Rumplestinstkin tomó su bastón y se dirigió al piso de arriba de la casa, dejando a Bella sola en la cocina. Ella se acercó al horno, mirando la circunferencia rellena de tomate, jamón, y queso.

-Que comidas tan raras tiene este mundo...

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Bella abrió la puerta.

-¡Ruby! Que bien que hayas venido!- Dijo contenta de ver a su amiga en la casa. Había traido en una pequeña cesta unas galletas para el té que Bella había preparado.

-Espera aqui mientras lo traigo- Dijo Bella dirigiéndose a la cocina, mientras Ruby acepatab su invitación y se sentaba en el sofá. Miró el salón de la casa, estaba muy limpio y ordenado. Entonces miró a su lado, y encontró algo entre los cojines del sofá que le llamó la atención.

Bella regresó con el té y lo dejó en la mesa. Al girarse para dirigirse a Ruby, ahogó un grito al ver lo que esta sostenía

-¿En serio?¿En el sofá donde ESTOY SENTADA?- Preguntó Caperucita enarcando las cejas mientras le daba a Bella el tanga de encaje azul. ¿Por qué siempre era ella la que se encontraba estas cosas?

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Rumplestinstkin no podía parar de reir. Incluso sabiendo que tenía algo de culpa, las carcajadas no paraban de salir de su garganta. Cada vez que lo recordaba le entraba la risa a mas no poder.

-¡No tiene gracia Rumplestinstkin!- Exclamó ella, aun empapada de agua de la cañería del lavabo. El señor Gold siguió riéndose, incluso con mas fuerza.

-¡Oh querida ya lo creo que la tiene!- Dijo entre carcajadas mientras se iba por el pasillo a por el teléfono para llamar al fontanero.

Bella suspiró de frustración. ¿Cómo iba a explicar aquella situación? Seguía roja de vergüenza incluso cuando llegó el fontanero

-Pero...¡Pero si está roto por la mitad!¿Qué han hecho?¿Sentarse encima!?- Exclamó este mirando atónito el lavabo partido. A Rumplestinstkin volvió a entrarle la risa, y Bella quiso que se la tragara la tierra alli mismo.

Definitivamente, no mas arranques de pasión en el baño. Eran muy peligrosos

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Bella entró por la puerta de la cocina, aun con los auriculares puestos, y desabrochándose la sudadera.

¿Quien diablos necesitaba magia habiendo una caja que hacía música ella sola? Le había cogido el gusto a hacer ejercicio por la mañana, y salía a correr siempre a una hora temprana. Abrió la nevera y cogió el cartón de leche, aun bailoteando ligeramente la acelerada música.

-Laralaaa...Tararaaa...- Cantó mientras sacaba también la botella de zumo de naranja. Se paró un segundo, pues la canción estaba llegando a una parte que a ella particularmente le gustaba mucho. Siguiendo el ritmo de la música se movieron sus pies, y pronto estaba bailando sin parar por la cocina, con el pelo suelto y tarareando un poco más alto, cantando parte de la letra.

Movió las caderas y los brazos, en unos pasos de baile que había visto en la televisión, y se dio la vuelta de un salto como si se dirigiera al público con una mirada ardiente.

El grito de susto que dio al encontrar a Rumplestinstkin mirándola no tuvo precio.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Bella entró en la trastienda, donde Rumple estaba restaurando una antigua pintura.

-Rumplestinstkin.- Le llamó. Este se giró y quedó frente a ella

-¿Si, querida?.

-Dime un nombre de chico.- Dijo ella tomando una silla y sentándose frente a él. Gold enarcó una ceja.

-¿Cómo que un nombre de chico?-

-Si, un nombre de chico que te guste.- Le apremió Bella.

-Pues...Baelfire-

-¿Y un nombre de chica?

Rumplestinstkin sonrió y respondió sin dudar un segundo.

-Bella.-

Entonces ella cogió su mano y la llevó a su abdomen

-Y ahora dime qué crees que será. ¿Niño o niña?

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Bella se acercó al reloj. Le llamaba mucho la atención la palanquita que salía de aquel artefacto. a Rumple no le gustaba que tocara cosas de la tienda, pero ella no podía evitarlo, la curiosidad a veces era demasiada

El señor Gold estaba en la trastienda, concentrado en abrillantar una pequeña estatua de metal...Pasaba el paño con cuidado, por cada detalle de aquel objeto envejecido y con algunos restos oscuros de óxido...

¡PLAF!¡CRASH!¡CRASH!

El repentino revuelo le hizo dar un salto y salió corriendo a ver que demonios estaba ocurriendo en su tienda.

Bella estaba enredada entre el móvil de caballos, con una vasija en una mano, sujetando la puerta de un armario a rebosar con el pie, y con la otra mano sosteniendo el reloj de cuco para que no se cayera de la estantería. Era una imagen realmente cómica.

Bella le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa

-Ha sido la palanca...-

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

-Bella, ¿Querrías salir a cenar conmigo esta noche?- Dijo el señor Gold frente al espejo, que tenía en su despacho de la tienda de antigüedades otra vez. Luego suspiró.

-No...Así no puedo decírselo...- Se dirigió de nuevo al espejo, cogiendo aire.

-Bella, estaba pensando...No. Tampoco.- Se pasó una mano por el cabello, cada vez mas nervioso. Intentaba invitar a Bella a cenar, pero no se le ocurrían palabras acertadas.

-Pasaba por la biblioteca y...¡Es inútil!¡No puedo hacerlo!- Exclamó ya frustrado del todo. Entonces escuchó un ruido en la tienda, y fue a ver si había entrado algún cliente.

No había nadie en la tienda.

El señor Gold miró entonces en el mostrador, y vio un peqeño trozo de papel, escrito.

_"Me encantaría salir a cenar. Te espero a las ocho, en "La abuelita". _

_Bella"_

Rumplestinstkin sonrió leyendo de nuevo el papel y mirando despues a la puerta.

Que mujer. Sin duda era su amor verdadero

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Bella no podía dejar de mirarlo. Y los ojos de él tampoco se quitaban de encima de los suyos. Agarrados de una mano, y con la otra en la cintura de Bella, Rumplestinstkin dirigió el lento baile que se desarrollaba en el salón de su casa.

La música sonaba en la radio, sensual y lenta, y los pasos por el salón iban acompasados con ella.

Rumplestinstkin inclinó a Bella hacia atrás

-¡Uuuh!- Exclamó Bella por la sorpresa de aquel movimiento. Luego volvió la vista al señor Gold, que la miraba con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Querida, asi estás irresistible.- Le dijo sin ningún ápice de vergüenza. Bella le dio un pequeño manotazo en la nuca, con las mejillas sonrojadas

-No me digas eso, me sacas los colores.-

-No estás en una posición muy adecuada para decirme que debo hacer...- Rumplestinstkin se acercó a sus labios. En principio Bella volvió la cabeza rechazando el beso, pero Gold no se detuvo ahí, pues conocía a su amada, y se estaba haciendo de rogar. Besó entonces su cuello, que estaba a la vista, y el suspiro de la bibliotecaria le hizo saber que había acertado en la diana. Se asomó entonces de nuevo a sus labios, y esta vez Bella lo acompañó, tomándolo del cuello, y juntándose con él, en un beso pausado y sentido.

Rumple la incorporó sin separarse, y la rodeó la cintura, mientras Bella se abrazaba a su cuello, empezando a besarlo con algo más de ferocidad.

El baile quedó olvidado, en una esquina, junto con la radio.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

-¡PONGO!- Se oyó chillar por la calle.

El dálmata bajaba corriendo la calle principal de Storybrooke, con un histérica bibliotecaria persiguiéndolo, descalza

-¡PONGO! ¡VEN AQUÍ!- Volvió a Gritar Bella. Pasó corriendo como una exhalación por delante del escaparate de la tienda de antigüedades del señor Gold, quien se quedó mirando la calle, atónito ante loq ue acababa de pasar.

Pongo giró una esquina, encontrándose para su desgracia, con un callejón sin salida

-Aaah, perro malo! ¡No te vas a escapar!- Exclamó Bella bloqueando con su cuerpo la única salida de la calle. El dálmata se apretó contra el muro, sin soltar de su boca el zapato que le había quitado a Bella.

-Dame el zapato, Pongo.- Dijo Bella una vez lo hubo acorralado, tendiéndole la mano. Pongo sacudió la cabeza, y se apretujó más contra el muro. Bella enarcó una ceja.

-Dame.- Le dijo de nuevo, autoritariamente. El perro la gruñó, y gimoteó, pero sin soltar su botín.

-Pongo, suelta.- Le ordenó entonces, irguiéndose ante él. Ante la imposición de Bella, Pongo agachó la cabeza y soltó el zapato delicadamente, sin dejar de mirar a Bella, con los ojos de un cachorro derrotado. Bella cogió el zapato y se lo puso, a pesar de lo babeado que estaba.

-Perro malo...- Gruñó ella, y Pongo gimoteó. Se acercó a Bella con la cabeza agachada, sumiso ante la mujer. Bella suspiró y se agachó, acariciándole la cabeza al perro.

-Si jugamos, jugamos con esto.- Dijo sacando del bolsillo una pelota de tenis, y los ojos de Pongo se iluminaron al momento, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba. Saltó a por la pelota, y trotó alrededor de Bella, mientras esta subía de nuevo por la calle principal de Storybrooke.

Cuando el señor Gold vio por su escaparate una pelota de tenis, luego a Pongo detrás de ella, y despues a Bella pasando, sonrió.

Definitivamente ella éra la domadora de bestias.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Rumplestinstkin buscó. Buscó, buscó y buscó.

Y no la encontraba.

"¿Dónde está?¡¿Dónde está!?" Pensaba para si mismo mientras gruñía subiendo y bajando las escaleras de su casa. El dolor de la rodílla era intenso, punzante, incluso hiriente.

"Me la han robado...Maldita sea, otra vez." Pensó de pronto parándose en seco en el pasillo. Se dio la vuelta sobre los talones

-Maldita sea. MAldita sea!- Exclamó, abriendo la puerta de la cocina, donde estaba su chaqueta.

Bella levantó al vista.

-¿Rumple?¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo dejando la tetera a un lado y llevando a la mesa una bandeja con dos tazas. Una normal...Y la taza desportillada.

Rumplestinstkin se quedó mudo. Y despues soltó un gran suspiro de alivio. Un suspiro que había estado conteniendo durante la última media hora.

Ahí estaba.

-N..Nada, querida. Creí que había perdido algo.- Dijo recuperando la compostura. Ella le sonrió

-¿Te apetece té?

-Claro.- Contestó Gold acercándose a la mesa y tomando la taza...SU taza. La rota, la desportillada. La que encerraba todos los recuerdos de Bella. La que le recordaba cada día quien era.

La que había estado buscando desesperadamente

-Rumple...¿Me estás escuchando?- Le dijo Bella con voz suave

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah, lo siento querida. ¿Decías?- Rumplestinstkin volvió a la realidad quitando al vista de la taza.

-Decía que hace un día precioso. Podríamos salir al bosque a pasear.- Dijo Bella dando un sorbo a su té.

-Claro. Claro querida.- Asintió Rumplestinstkin.

Tenía que recordarse cada día que Bella era real, que estaba de nuevo con él, que el destino le había dado otra oportunidad. Que no necesitaba mirar durante horas la taza desportillada para ver que tuvo amor, porque ahora lo tenía de verdad. En presente. En cada momento.

Aun asi volvió a guardar con cuidado la taza...Sólo por si acaso.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Continuará...

¿Qué os ha parecido la primera parte? Si alguien tiene sugerencias de alguna escena, por favor, no os corteis, dejarme una notita y haré lo que pueda por plasmarlo. ^^

Besitos

Darkii


	2. Chapter 2

Muy bien, es mi primer fic de Once Upon a Time, asi que espero tomatazos y críticas a tutiplén, pero sobre todas las cosas, espero de corazón que os guste.

Es una serie de Viñetas sobre la vida de Rumplestinstkin y Bella en Storybrooke.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Nuestra vida, nuestra historia

El timbre sonó en mitad de la noche.

Rumplestinstkin tardó en abrir la puerta. ¿Quién llama a estas horas intempestivas? Cuando abrió la puerta de la entrada, se encontró con Bella, que miraba hacia abajo y se tambaleaba. llevaba los tacones en la mano, y desprendía un pequeño olor a licor

_"Esa loba..."_ Pensó Rumplestinstkin al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Bella esa mañana

**-Ruby ha organizado noche de chicas!**

**-Me parece muy bien, querida, pero ten cuidado, ¿De acuerdo?**

**Bella sólo sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla**

-Hnn..¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó Bella con voz adormilada. Rumple sabía que estaba ebria, asi que la sujetó con cuidado mientras pasaba al interior de la casa. Dios, el pelo le apestaba a tabaco del bar...¿Dónde demonios había estado?

-Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó el señor Gold. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Ruby dice que es normal...Creo que ese té helado no era té del todo...- Dijo con una risita. Rumplestinstkin rodó los ojos, inspirando aire. Le pasó la mano por los hombros, dejando que ella se sujetara en él (Cosa que no ayudaba mucho a su rodilla, por cierto) y emprendió el camino hacia el cuarto. Estando ella ebria, no iba a dejarla en el cuarto de invitados, fuera de su vigilancia, ¿Quién sabía lo que podía pasarle?

-Yo quiero dormir contigoooo- Dijo Bella volviendo a soltar otra risita. Rumple suspiró.

-Claro Bella, pero vamos primero a ponerte un pijama, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Hmmmm...No- De pronto ella se abrazó a él, como una niña que no quiere separarse de su juguete nuevo. -Yo me quiero quedar contigo...

-Bella...- El señor Gold intentó decir algo, pero los labios de Bella se lo impidieron, posándose sobre los suyos. La mujer lo tenía agarrado del cuello de la camisa del pijama y lo besaba apasionada, casi vorazmente. Rumplestinstkin tuvo que sostenerse sobre el bastón para no caer al suelo.

Pero de pronto Bella pareció calmarse, y relajó los labios, dejando por fin respirar al señor Gold. Bajó la cabeza y se quedó apoyada en su pecho, sin soltar el abrazo que antes le había dado.

-Está bien, creo que deber dormir...Bella...¿Bella?

Pero Bella no contestó. En lugar de su voz se oyó un pequeño ronquido, anunciante de que la bibliotecaria de Storybrooke había sucumbido al sueño. Rumplestinstkin suspiró

_"La última vez que sales con esa loba...Lo juro!"_

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Decían que el color del amor era el rojo, pero para Rumplestinstkin ese color no tenía ningún significado. En cambio había otro que lo significaba todo para él.

Azul.

Como el cielo sin nubes que se veía sobre las montañas nevadas de su castillo

Azul.

Como el agua del mar en un día de verano.

Azul.

Estaba en todas partes. En sus vestidos, en sus zapatos, en su taza desportillada...

Y en su mirada.

Azul claro y cristalino, como la gema aguamarina.

Si, ese era para Rumplestinstkin el color del amor. El color de los ojos de su Bella.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

El libro emitió un sonoro "PLOF" contra la mesa

-LEE- Demandó Bella. Rumplestinstkin enarcó una ceja mirando el libro.

-¿Y qué es esto exactamente?- dijo pasando un dedo por la portada.

-LEE- Volvió a ordenarle Bella.- Me he terminado el quinto y necesito conspirar con alguien, y no conozco a nadie que lea más rápido que tú.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a Ruby?- Cuestionó el señor Gold.

-Ruby ya está en ello ¡Pero es muy lenta!¡Sólo va por "Choque de reyes"!

-¿Mary Margaret?

-Pffff!- Bella se carcajeó.- ¡No podría leer ni la mitad sin escandalizarse! Porfa Rumple quiero hablar con alguien sobre el próximo liiibrooooo...- Le pidió ella con cara de "porfa porfa porfa". Rumplestinstkin suspiró.

-Está bien. Démosle una oportunidad.- Dijo cogiendo el libro. Miró la portada "Juego de tronos"

-¡BIEN! Vale te dejo tranquilo que leas y me cuentas qué te parece, ¿Vale?- Bell dio una palmada y se fue del salón con un alegre trote. El señor Gold miró el libro de arriba a abajo, como si esperara que le hablase. Abrió la primera página...

...

Bella volvió con la bandeja de té, y se encontró al señor Gold sentado en el sofá del salón, con el libro en las piernas, y una mano en el mentón, con el ceño fruncido concentrado en la lectura.

-Rumple...- Dijo Bella dejando el té en la mesa del salón

-Shhhh...Estoy leyendo a Daenerys...- La chistó él.

-¿La Khaleeshi? Oh me encanta esa parte!- Ella se arrodilló junto al sofá para asomarse al libro también. Al ver por dónde iba Rumplestinstkin, soltó una risita.

-Creo que tú también serías de la sangre del dragón.- Le dijo Rumplestinstkin mientras pasaba una mano distraidamente por los rizos castaños de su amada. Bella sonrió.

-A mi me gustan los Stark.- Dijo sentándose en el reposabrazos.

-¿En serio? Creo que prefiero a los Lannister

-¡OH! ¡Cómo lo sabía! ¡LANNISTER!- Bella frunció los morros, y Rumplestinstkin soltó una carcajada.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Bella se calzó las botas de pelo, y se miró al espejo. Fuera hacía un día invernal. Casi tan frío como cuando estaba en el castillo oscuro. Eso le trajo recuerdos...Miró por la ventana, los árboles se inclinaban levemente por el viento, y el cielo estaba nublado, amenazando con lluvia.

Cogió el abrigo y se lo puso. El abrigo también tenía un forro por dentro, para mantenerla caliente al menos un rato. Cuando se abrochó el cuello del abrigo, un leve aroma llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Miró el perchero para darse cuenta de que su abrigo había estado colgado justo encima del de Rumplestinstkin, y el olor de su colonia se había movido del abrigo de él al de ella.

Bella se subió el cuello hasta la nariz, y cerró los ojos. Aspiró una vez más, y sonrió.

-Querida, ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó el señor Gold, que se acababa de asomar al vestíbulo. Bella abrió los ojos y ñe miró alegre.

-Nada.- Respondió. -Me voy un rato a la biblioteca. Volveré para cenar.- Y dicho esto salió por la puerta.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Rumplestinstkin escuchó ruidos en el desván. Miró al techo extrañado, y decidió subir a ver qué pasaba. Maldijo la combinación de una casa con escaleras y su rodilla mala mientras subía ayudado de su bastón. Cuando abrió la puerta del desván, se encontró a Bella arrodillada en una esquina, sacando y mirando cosas de una caja. Al oirle entrar, ella volvió la vista

-¡Rumple! No sabía que tuvieras tantas cosas curiosas aqui!- Dijo con una sonrisa. El señor Gold se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- Le preguntó curioso. Ella se encogió de hombros

-Nada en especial, solo me pregunté qué tenías y...Eh, ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo cogiendo un pergamino enrollado. Desató el hilo del papel y lo desenrolló, mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada.

Era un dibujo. Una pintura de un niño. De ropajes sencillos, y con una capucha puesta, el niño del dibujo miraba hacia el frente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Rumplestinstkin lo reconoció al instante. Le arrebató bruscamente y por reflejo el pergamino a Bella.

-¡EH! ¿Pero qué mosca te ha picado?!- Exclamó ella, sorprendida del gesto del señor Gold. Este se quedó en silencio, con la cabeza agachada, y el dibujo apretado contra el pecho.

Bella lo comprendió entonces. Se levantó despacio, y puso suavemente una mano en la de Rumplestinstkin.

-Es...¿Es Baelfire?- Preguntó dubitativa. El señor Gold asintió, aun sin decir palabra

-Oh Rumple...- Bella se abrazó a él, y despues de unos segundos, Rumplestinstkin respondió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Bella aun le tenía tomado de los hombros.

-Le encontraremos. Ya lo verás.- Le dijo mirándole y animándole. El señor Gold relajó su expresión, mirando a Bella a los ojos.

-Si...Le encontraremos...-

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Maurice French decidió pasar por la casa de Rumplestinstkin para ver a su hija. No le gustaba nada que ella estuviera viviendo con un monstruo como él, pero su hija era tan cabezota que no pudo detenerla. No entendía cómo su hija podía estar tan ciega y no ver el error que cometía al estar junto a aquel ser oscuro...Junto a aquella bestia.

Iba a llamar a la puerta, pero de pronto escuchó ruidos dentro. Lo identificó como varios objetos cayendo desde una altura considerable. Incluso sonó álgo roto.

Su hija estaba en peligro. Rumplestinstkin la estaría maltratando o algo peor, se dijo a si mismo. Asi que, alarmado, placó la puerta y esta cedió, rompiéndose la cerradura, y abriéndose la puerta de golpe.

-BELLA!- Exclamó él al entrar

-¡PAPÁ!¡Aaaah!- Bella se dio tal susto que se cayó de la mesa donde estaba subida. Rumplestinstkin fue otro sobresaltado, que giró la cabeza bruscamente en dirección al intruso que los había interrumpido.

Maurice se quedó de piedra al ver la escena. Rumplestinstkin tenía la camisa a medio desabrochar, y la corbata aflojada. Miró al suelo, donde Bella se estaba escondiendo tras el mantel de la mesa

-¡PAPÁ!- Le volvió a exclamar ella -¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!- Su voz era autoritaria.

-Bella...¿Qué..- Maurice se había quedado de piedra.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ!- Le chilló Bella. Al señalar la puerta, el mantel que la tapaba se cayó un poco, dejando a la vista el camisón de lencería de encaje que llevaba puesto. ¡Y NO MIRES!- Gritó tapándose de nuevo con el mantel y sin salir de detras de la mesa.

Como si unos hilos lo empujaran, Maurice salió de la casa por donde había entrado. Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero la cerradura no encajaba ya en su sitio, asi que tras dos intentos fallidos, desistió y se concentró en marcharse de allí lo más rápido posible.

En cuanto se fue, Bella suspiró. Se sentó en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza. ¡¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar!?

-Pfff...- Una risita la sacó de sus pensamientos. Mirando hacia arriba, cruzó la mirada con la de Rumplestinstkin.

-Muy bonito, encima te hará gracia...- Le dijo ella. El señor Gold no respondió, sólo la tendió la mano para que se levantara.

-Ha sido una visita un tanto peculiar.- Optó por contestar él, abrazándola de la cintura. Bella frunció el ceño, y él la besó en la frente para que se relajase.

Se miraron, y a ambos les entró la risa.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Bella estaba exhausta. Miró al techo de la sala del hospital.

El parto había sido más duro de lo que creía. Estaba agotada física y mentalmente.

Escuchó la puerta de la sala abrirse, y luego dos pasos. Supo quien era por el "toc" característico que vino despues de los dos pasos, anunciando que quien había entrado en la sala llevaba un bastón.

Bella giró la cabeza para encontrarse con que Rumplestinstkin la miraba desde la puerta, con el rostro impasible, pero los ojos llenos de preocupación.

-¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó acercándose a su lado. Bella le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

-Agotada...- Respondió. El señor Gold se sentó a su lado, y le dio la mano, acariciándole los nudillos de forma cariñosa.

-Mi valiente Bella...- Susurró Rumplestinstkin besándola la mano. Ella sonrió.

Entonces entró el Doctor Whale en la sala. Llevaba en sus brazos un bulto cubierto de una manta de color rosa.

-Señorita French. Aquí la tiene- Dijo tendiéndole a Bella el bulto. -Está sana y tiene el peso ideal. Felicidades.- Y volvió a dejarlos a solas.

Bella acunó a su hija en los brazos, y la destapó un poco, suficiente para verla la cara.

-Es preciosa...- Dijo embelesada. Sintió como se le formaban lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Rumplestinstkin tampoco podía apartar la vista del bebé.

-Es tan guapa como su madre- Comentó el señor Gold desviando la vista momentáneamente hacia Bella, quien también lo miró, con los ojos cristalinos, a punto de llorar. Él se inclinó hacia ella, y la besó. Luego se levantó del asiento y se sentó en la cama, pasando una mano por el hombro de Bella. Ambos miraron a la pequeña de nuevo.

El bebé les devolvió la mirada, y se revolvió un poco, acurrucándose en el pecho de su madre.

-Bienvenida...Annabelle-

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

-¡Hola Bella!- Saludó Henry.

-Hola Henry. Recuerda que en la biblioteca no se grita.- Le recordó Bella amablemente. Henry se encogió de hombron con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lo siento- Susurró con voz divertida. Bella rió también. Le gustaba Henry, era un niño muy simpático y amable, y le encantaba la lectura. Henry abrió la cremallera de la mochila y sacó el libro que venía a devolver.

-Oh, ¿Ya lo has terminado?- Preguntó Bella alzando las cejas.

-Si, no pude dejar de leer.- Respondió el pequeño príncipe con una sonrisa. Ambos volvieron a quedar en silencio mientras Bella guardaba el libro. Henry se quedó mirándola, inmóvil, hasta que la bibliotecaria se dio la vuelta, y al verle allí plantado ladeó la cabeza.

-Henry, ¿Ocurre algo?- Le preguntó amablemente. El chico pensó un poco, moviendo la cabeza a los lados, dubitativo, y rascándose el brazo, algo nervioso.

-B-B-Bella, ¿q-q-quieres salir hoy conmigo? Porfa, hoy es San Valentín. Porfa, di que si, porfa.- Pidió nervioso. Bella no pudo evitar reir. Ese niño era una verdadera ricura. Fue a responderle, pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Me temo muchoo joven príncipe...Que la señorita ya tiene una cita hoy...- Rumplestinstkin los miraba desde la puerta. Se acercó con paso lento hasta quedar al lado de Bella.

Henry miró al suelo decepcionado -Bueno...No importa...

Entonces Bella habló.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a tomar un helado? Será nuestra cita. ¿De acuerdo?- Le dijo, y los ojos de Henry brillaron de nuevo.

-¡Claro claro!¡Que bien tengo una cita!- Exclamó contento.

-Henry en la biblioteca no se grita.

-Ups...Perdón...- Dijo el chico tapándose la boca. Salió de la biblioteca con un trote y una vez fuera, Bella pudo escucharle gritar un "YUJUUUUU!"

Rumplestinstkin la tomó de la cintura suavemente, besándola en el cuello. Bella le sonrió con picardía.

-Te has puesto celoso...- Dijo con una risita, apoyando las manos en su pecho.

-¿Yo? Por supuesto que no-

-Claro que si.- Respondió ella, y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Sólo recuerda no retrasarte, querida.- Dijo Rumplestinstkin sin cambiar el gesto impasible de su rostro. Bella se rió, y tras besarle de nuevo, salió de la biblioteca, a buscar a Henry. El señor Gold se quedó allí parado, mirando la puerta.

Tendría que andarse con ojo con el joven príncipe

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

-A dormir.- Bella puso los brazos en jarras. Annabelle sacudió la cabeza y se agarró más fuerte a su conejo de peluche

-Noooo pooodfiii mamiiii- Pidió haciendo un puchero. Aun no le habían salido todos los dientes y no hablaba bien, pero su tono era tan risueño y encantador que todo el pueblo de Storybrooke se derretía al oirla.

-Te he dejado ya 10 minutos mas. Toca dormir.

-Poddfaaaaa...Hgamoz un tdatoo! Ci..Ci...- La pequeña abrió la boca pensando qué podría decirle a su madre. Rumplestinstkin, desde el salón, giró la cabeza al oir a su hija proponer un trato, y sonrió orgulloso. Bella por su parte, enarcó una ceja, esperando a ver qué se le ocurría a su hija.

-¡Ya ze! doz "cu-cu" maz...yyy mañana decojo yo zolita miz juguetez!- los "cu-cu" a los que se refería Annabelle eran los "cu-cu" del reloj del salón, que le había regalado Marco por su nacimiento y que tanto le gustaba.

-No hay trato. Andando.- Y negándose en rotundo Bella cogió a Annabelle como un saco de patatas y se la colgó al hombro

-¡Nooooo!¡No quiedo dodmiiiiid!¡Paaaapiiiii!- Pidió ayuda la pequeña al ver que su trato no había funcionado. Rumplestinstkin pasó distraido otra hoja del periódico.

-Sigue practicando cariño, ese trato era muy pobre.- Dijo con una risilla. Aun tenía que mejorar, pero lo llevaba en la sangre

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Continuará

Espero que os haya gustado! Y mil gracias por todas las reviews, sois super amables, y realmente lo agradezco :)

Besitos

Darkii


	3. Chapter 3

Muy bien, es mi primer fic de Once Upon a Time, asi que espero tomatazos y críticas a tutiplén, pero sobre todas las cosas, espero de corazón que os guste.

Es una serie de Viñetas sobre la vida de Rumplestinstkin y Bella en Storybrooke.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Nuestra vida, nuestra historia

Bella abrió la puerta de la trastienda, buscando a Rumplestinstkin.

-¿Rumple?- Llamó, pero allí no había nadie. Encogiéndose de hombros fue a salir para ir a buscarlo, pero algo llamó su atención entonces.

Una caja. Cerrada. Encima de la mesa.

La curiosidad la invadió. Si la debilidad de su amado eran los tratos, la suya era la curiosidad. Se acercó a la caja despacio, como si fuera a morderla. Sabía que tenía que haber algo dentro, y, extrañamente, una vocecita en su interior le dijo que era para ella. Quizá era la forma en la que estaba envuelta, como aquella caja que contenía la llave de la biblioteca, con un lazo blanco fino.

Alargó la mano para cogerla

-Ah, querida. Estás aquí.- La detuvo la voz de Rumplestinstkin que entró en ese momento en la trastienda. Bella recogió la mano rápidamente, y saludó al señor Gold con una amplia sonrisa

-Te estaba buscando- Dijo acercándose y dándole un beso. Rumplestinstkin le ofreció su brazo para que ella se agarrase, y salieron juntos del lugar.

Sin que Bella se diera cuenta, el señor Gold chasqueó los dedos, y la cajita que estaba encima de la mesa, ahora estaba en su bolsillo.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

En medio del silencio de la sala de espera, se volvió a oir al niño llorar. Rumplestinstkin no podía aguantarlo más. No por el bebé, no era su culpa, si no por la madre, que no le estaba haciendo ni caso. Se limitaba a mover el carrito del niño, como si eso fuera a funcionar. El señor Gold se removió en su asiento, incómodo, y Bella, que estaba a su lado, lo miró.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó.

-Depende.- Respondió él.

El bebé volvió a llorar, esta vez con más fuerza. Rumplestinstkin no pudo aguantarlo más. Se levantó de su asiento en la sala de espera del hospital, y se dirigió en linea recta hacia la madre con el carrito del bebé. Esta, al verle, se encogió en su asiento, pues la mirada en los ojos de Rumplestinstkin era aterradora. Sin decir palabra, el señor Gold se inclinó sobre el carrito y cogió al bebé.

En ese momento, dejó de llorar.

-Hola peque...- Dijo con voz suave, balanceando al niño en sus brazos. Con magia, un sonajero apareció en su mano, y se lo mostró. Lo hizo sonar, y el bebé empezó a reir, intentando coger aquel objeto tan curioso.

-N-No queremos nada suyo!- Se atrevió a decir la madre, desafiando a Rumplestinstkin. Entonces él volvió la vista hacia ella, y medio sonrió.

-Considérelo un regalo para el pequeño.- Dijo con voz monocorde. Dejó al bebé en el carrito de nuevo, y le dio el sonajero. El pequeño siguió sonriendo, cogiendo su nuevo juguete. Rumplestinstkin sonrió durante un par de segundos mientras lo miraba. Luego se volvió a la madre.

-Y atiéndalo bien para que no llore.- Terminó la conversación, y se volvió, caminando de nuevo a su asiento, con Bella al lado. Ella sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras el resto de presentes en la sala lo miraban atónitos.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

-Estás preciosa.- Dijo el señor Gold mientras acariciaba la mano de Bella sobre la mesa del restaurante. Ella sonrió y se sonrojó. Rumplestinstkin rió para si. Le gustaba ver a Bella sonrojarse.

-¿Tomarán algo de postre?- Preguntó el camarero, que pasaba por allí. Ambos negaron, y el señor Gold pidió la cuenta. Cuando se fue, Rumple vio su oportunidad clara.

Iba a hacerlo. Podía hacerlo.

Sintió la caja en el bolsillo, de donde no había salido en todo el rato.

-¿Rumple?- Preguntó Bella al verle que no decía nada. - Estas raro, ¿Te ocurre algo?-

-No, no querida. Estoy bien. ¿Qué decías?- Salió de su ensimismamiento Rumplestinstkin.

-Llevas toda la noche pensativo. Si hay algo que te preocupe...- Bella le dio la mano, y el señor Gold tomó aire. Era el momento.

Iba a hacerlo. Podía hacerlo

-En realidad...- Empezó a decir Rumplestinstkin, pero de pronto un ensordecedor aplauso le cortó la frase. Sobresaltados ambos, miraron a su alrededor para ver el motivo de aquel escándalo, y encontraron a una joven pareja abrazándose. Ella mostró al público su mano con un anillo, y chillando emocionada que iba a casarse, una y otra vez. Se cogió del cuello de su ahora prometido, y volvió a besarle.

Rumplestinstkin maldijo a todo lo que conocía.

Ni iba a hacerlo, ni podía hacerlo. Se le habían adelantado.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Ruby sorbió su refresco

-¿Y bien?- Dijo con una sonrisa lobuna. Bella la miró levantando las cejas

-¿Y bien qué?- Preguntó sin saber a qué se refería su amiga.

-Ay Bella...- Suspiró Ruby.- El libro! El que te regalé!

-Ah, si. Empecé a leerlo ayer por la noche, antes e ir a dormir.- Dijo tranquilamente removiendo su té helado. Ruby abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar gesticuló intentando que Bella le contara más.

-¿Y bien?- Volvió a repetir.

-No se, el prólogo es bastante raro...

Ruby se dio un cabezazo de desesperación contra la mesa.

-¡No es un libro para leeeeer! ¡Es para practicaaaaar- Gimoteó. -¡Pasa del maldito prólogooo!

-¿Eh? ¿Para practicar el qué?- Preguntó Bella, pero nada más hacer la pregunta, la respuesta le vino automáticamente, y se quedó en silencio, petrificada. Se puso colorada. Ruby la miró la cara de sorpresa y empezó a desternillarse de risa.

-¡OH CIELOS! ¡RUBY!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA! NO PUEDE SER! ¿NO LO HABÍAS PILLADO? JAJAJAJA BELLA POR DIOS!- Se carcajeó la medio loba.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME REGALAS ESAS COSAS?!- Chilló la bibliotecaria, y entonces sonó el móvil. Era Rumplestinstkin. Bella lo cogió aun mirando enfadada a Caperucita, que se desternillaba de la risa.

-¿Diga?

_"Ah, Bella. Te llamaba_ _porque he encontrado un libro bastante peculiar encima de la mesilla del dormitorio..."_

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Bella tomó el brazo de Rumplestinstkin al salir del restaurante. Iban en silencio, pero cómodamente, ella al compás de sus pasos, con la cabeza apoyada en él.

-Me ha gustado mucho, podríamos volver otro día.- Dijo Bella mirando al señor Gold. Este la devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Claro. Si te ha gustado, volveremos.- Asintió. Se pararon en un semáforo que les impedía pasar hasta ponerse en verde.

-Que susto me he dado cuando han empezado a aplaudir todos.- Comentó Bella con una risita.

-Ha sido un pequeño sobresalto, si.- Confirmó Rumplestinstkin.

-Pero ha sido muy tierno, asi, proponerle matrimonio delante de tanta gente. ¿Te has fijado en lo rojo que estaba él?.- Bella sonreía ampliamente al recordarlo. El semáforo se puso en verde y siguieron adelante. Rumplestinstkin no comentó nada, pero instintivamente se llevó una mano al bolsillo, donde seguía la caja.

Y de donde no pensaba que saldría en una buena temporada.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

_"I dreamed a dream in times gooone byyyyy..." _Empezó a cantar Bella mientras cogía el champú de la repisa. Se lo echó en la mano.

_"When hope was high, and life wooorth liviiiing..."_ Se metió debajo del chorro de agua y se enjabonó la cabeza. La canción de Fantine de "Los miserables" era tan bonita y pegadiza que no había podido sacársela de la cabeza en todo el día.

_"No song unsung, no wine untasteeeed"_ Gesticuló como Fantine en el musical, bajo la ducha aun. Se llevó la mano al pecho imitando el movimiento de la actriz, y al mirar a lo que sería el cielo le cayó agua en la cara.

Siguió cantando, cada vez aislándose más del mundo que la rodeaba.

_"But there are dreams that cannot beeeee! And there are storms we cannot weather!"_ Subió el tono cantando mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo.

_"naaananaaananaaa...I had a dream my life would be..."_ Se cepilló el cabello bajo la ducha para extender el acondicionador

_-"Woud be"..._Eeehh, ¿Cómo era? Ah si_..."Sooo much different from this hell I'm liviiing!"_ Se aclaró el cabello finalmente mientras ´llegaba al punto álgido de la canción.

"_So different now from what it seemeeeed!"_ Cerró el grifo haciendo una pausa dramática, y salió de la ducha

_"Now life has killed the dream... I dreameeeeeed."_ Terminó la canción mientras cogía el albornoz y se lo ponía mirándose al espejo.

Rumplestinstkin aplaudió entonces desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Llegaron a la casa de Rumplestinstkin, y en el porche, se besaron, antes de entrar.

-Rumple, ha sido una noche maravi...¡ATCHIS!- Bella estornudó. El frio de la noche se le labía metido un poco en el cuerpo.

-Oh, vaya. Ten querida, usa mi pañuelo.- Ofreció Rumplestinstkin, sacando del bolsillo un pañuelo. Del mismo bolsillo donde estaba la cajita guardada, con tan mala suerte, que esta cayó al suelo, y no pasó desapercibida para Bella

-¿Hm?Se te ha caido algo...- Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Bella se agachó y la recogió. Al verla la reconoció.- Eh, esta caja estaba en la tienda antes.-

-Lo se, yo la dejé allí, y menudo desliz fue.- Rumplestinstkin se dijo a si mismo que ya no importaba cómo o dónde, si no cuando, y el momento era ahora. Al diablo con los dos niñatos que le habían arruinado el plan perfecto...Con tal de que Bella estuviera presente, era todo lo que le importaba. Le cogió la cajita de la mano a Bella.

-Bella...Se que el amor no es un camino de rosas...Es complicado, lleno de trabas y obstáculos.- Empezó a decir mirándola a los ojos

-Rumple, estás muy raro hoy, ¿Seguro que no te pasa algo?

-Déjame terminar.- Dijo el señor Gold, y Bella asintió, curiosa por el camino que estaba tomando la conversación. Rumplestinstkin tomó aire de nuevo.

-Cómo decía, el amor es un camino lleno de obstáculos...Pero merece la pena sufrir por él.- Entonces subió la vista, y su mirada se encontró con la de Bella. Tiró del lazo blanco que envolvía la caja, y la abrió. Bella miró su interior, y se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un grito.

-OH DIOS MIO...- Se quedó atónita. Rumplestinstkin la estaba mostrando un anillo con un diamante, tan precioso y perfecto, que no podía creerlo siquiera. Miró a Rumplestinstkin, luego al anillo, después a Rumplestinstkin de nuevo, y luego al anillo otra vez.

-Intenté hacerlo antes, pero esos dos se me adelantaron...- El señor Gold dejó su bastón apoyado en el porche, y con un poco de esfuerzo se arrodilló ante Bella.

-Ay madre, ¡Rumple no hagas tonterías! Recuerda la rodilla- Bella hizo amago de ir a levantarlo, pero él la paró con un gesto de la mano.

-La rodilla está bien. Déjame hacer esto como es debido.- Y dicho esto, alzó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Ojos que estaban a punto de llorar de emoción.

-Bella French...¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- Preguntó mostrandola el anillo de nuevo. Bella rompió a llorar, y se tiró a sus brazos.

-¡Oh cielos Rumplestinstkin!¡Claro que si!- Dijo con la voz llena de felicidad, y vio entonces como el señor Gold deslizaba el anillo en su dedo, simbolizando su unión.

-Para siempre, querida.- Dijo él con una risilla. Las mismas palabras con las que había comenzado su relación. Bella también rió.

-Para siempre.

Y cerró el trato con un beso.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado ^^ Creo que este capítulo me ha quedado un poco pobre pero es que ando escasa de ideas. Lo haré mejor en el próximo, lo prometo.

Muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews, me han alegrado muchísimo. De verdad, gracias a todos. :)

Besitos

Darkii


	4. Chapter 4

Muy bien, es mi primer fic de Once Upon a Time, asi que espero tomatazos y críticas a tutiplén, pero sobre todas las cosas, espero de corazón que os guste.

Es una serie de Viñetas sobre la vida de Rumplestinstkin y Bella en Storybrooke.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Nuestra vida, nuestra historia

Gastón tenía acorralada a Bella contra la pared. Puso una mano a cada lado de ella, cortándola toda escapatoria

-Asi que es cierto...Preferiste al viejo monstruo antes que a mi..- Siseó. Bella no le apartó la mirada. Hacía tiempo que Gastón la acosaba, pero siempre desde la distancia, asi que no pudo acudir a la sheriff, porque no existía delito alguno.

Pero ahora ya se estaba pasando

-No vuelvas a llamarlo monstruo. Porque no lo es.- Dijo encarándose con Gastón. No le tenía miedo, se dijo a si misma. Es más, empezaba a enfadarla.

Rumplestinstkin mientras tanto, caminaba por la calle perpendicular, ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Gastón la apuntó con el dedo, acusadoramente. -Mira la mosquita muerta...Tan inocente que parece, todo el día entre libros...- Dijo entre dientes.

-Gastón, para.- Advirtió Bella.

-¡A mi no me des órdenes, zorra!- Gritó Gastón.

El cuerpo de Bella se movió solo. Casi pudo verlo a cámara lenta.

Como si de un proyectil se tratase, su brazo se extedió, haciendo que su puño derecho, cerrado herméticamente, impactara contra la cara de Gastón, con un ruido seco.

¡PLAF!

Rumplestinstkin giró la esquina justo a tiempo para ver cómo Bella le atizaba un puñetazo en la cara al que había sido su prometido. Se quedó con la boca abierta.

Gastón salió un par de pasos hacia atrás, por la inercia del golpe

-¡Mi nariz! ¡Mi nariiiiz!- Chilló tapándose la cara. Salió corriendo del lugar, seguramente en busca de algo para que dejara de sangrarle la nariz

Bella se cogió la mano. El dolor en los nudillos era indescriptible. Abrió la boca intentando quejarse, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. En su lugar solo pudo agitar la cabeza y la mano, indicando que el golpe la había dolido.

Vio a Rumplestinstkin parado con los ojos como platos mirando la escena, y fue hacia él. La cara de pánico de Bella era increible.

-¡Le he pegado!-

-Le has pegado.- Repitió Rumplestinstkin.

-Oh Dios mio ¡He pegado a Gastón!¡ Dios mi mano!- Se quejó.

-Más le habrá dolido a él. Ven, iremos al hospital.- Rumplestinstkin la acompañó hasta el coche. Pudo ver a lo lejos al golpeado, tambaleándose mientras se alejaba por la calle. Sonrió satisfecho.

_"Esta es mi chica guerrera"_

_-_...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

-¡Mamiiiii!- Annabelle corrió hacia el porche de la casa, donde se encontraba Bella leyendo en el banco. Ella levantó al vista para ver a su hija correr hacia ella.

-¡Mamiiiiiiii!- Repitió la niña, llegando al lado de su madre y escondiendose detras de su falda. Bella la miró agazaparse, enarcando una ceja.

-Annabelle, ¿Qué haces?

-SSHHH!- La chistó su hija. -Papi me buzca...- Susurró mientras volvía a agazaparse.

Poco despues pasó por alli Rumplestinstkin. Miró a un lado y al otro, y luego a Bella.

-Querida, ¿Has visto a Annabelle?-

Bella hizo como que pensaba -Oooh...No lo se...Annabelle...Annabelle...No recuerdo haberla visto pasar por aquí- Sonrió pícaramente a Rumplestinstkin a la vez que señalaba en silencio el hueco de debajo del banco. Gesto que el señor Gold entendió a la perfección.

-Vaya, que pena...Tendré que seguir buscando...- Dijo haciéndose el distraido, y bajó las escaleras del porche, escondiéndose al lado para pillar a su hija en cuanto saliera.

-¿Ya ze ha ido?- Annabelle se aventuró a salir de debajo del banco.

-¡TE PILLÉ GRANUJILLA!- Rumplestinstkin la cogió de la cintura y la levantó en volandas.

-¡Te ha ayudado mami!¡Ezo ez trampaaaaa!

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Rumplestinstkin abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un montón de velas encendidas. Miró a los lados, extrañado.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó a la nada, a ver quien le respondía. Bella salió de una habitación encendiendo una vela con otra.

-Hola. Se ha ido la luz...- Dijo mientras la ponía en la mesa- No se dónde están los plomos, asi que...Bueno, he encendido todo lo que he encontrado.-

Rumplestinstkin empezó a darse la vuelta mientras hablaba. -Los plomos están en el sótano. Iré a arreglarlo, tú quédate aquí, y me dices si vuelve la luz.- Dijo al tiempo que salía por la puerta. Bajó al sótano, donde estaba el generador, y subió la palanca de la luz, que se había bajado. Cerró la portezuela del generador y volvió a subir.

Encontró a Bella apagando las velas de la entrada.

-Ah, hola. Que bien, ya ha vuelto la luz.- Comentó ella, apagando otra vela.- Me sentía como en el castillo oscuro, sujetando un candelabro de aquí para allá.- Bromeó, a lo que Rumplestinstkin sonrió.

-Bueno, al final abriste todas las cortinas...Creo que de día el castillo oscuro estaba bastante "iluminado"- Hizo un juego con las palabras que hizo reir a Bella.

-Pero ahora es de noche, yyyy yo no puedo hacer que la luz venga de repente.- Respondió poniéndose las manos en las caderas, con una sonrisilla cómplice.

Rumplestinstkin miró a los lados, y despues a Bella.

-En realidad...- Se acercó a ella, y la cogió suavemente de la cintura.- La luz de velas me parece algo bastante...- Se detuvo a medias de la frase.

-...¿Romántico?- Terminó Bella. Ella sabía que aquel era el término que buscaba, pero el temible señor Gold no solía tener en su vocabulario aquella palabra. Rumplestinstkin enarcó una ceja.

-Has sido tú quien lo ha dicho, no yo.

-Pero lo has pensado...- Bella rodeó el cuello del señor Gold con los brazos

-Es una pena que la luz eléctrica haya vuelto ya...¿No?- Susurró Rumplestinstkin muy cerca de los labios de Bella, sonriendo de forma pícara despues. Bella frunció los morros, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa de respuesta.

-Y supongo que tú puedes hacer que se vuelva a ir.

-Sólo si me lo pides tú.- Rumplestinstkin le mostró a Bella los dedos juntos, listos para chasquear.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, con una risita. Luego terminó de salvar la poca distancia que los separaba, y sus labios se juntaron. Rumplestinstkin chasqueó los dedos, y dio paso a una noche de pasión, a la tenue luz de las velas.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Rumplestinstkin se paró enfrente de la sección de congelados de la tienda. Concretamente ante la sección de helados. Miró las tarrinas buscando algo.

-Ah, señor Gold. No esperaba verle por aquí.- Se oyó una voz. Rumplestinstkin giró la cabeza para encontrarse con David, el Príncipe Encantador, que le saludaba con la mano. Enarcó una ceja.

-Buenas noches.- Saludó de vuelta educadamente, volviendo la vista de nuevo a la nevera. David se acercó, mirando también.

-¿Bella tiene algún antojo?- Preguntó. Rumplestinstkin volvió la mirada bruscamente, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo...

David se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Son las doce de la noche, y está en la sección de helados...Era la única conclusión posible.- Dijo como si fuera algo muy obvio. -Blanca también tenía cuando estaba embarazada de Emma, aunque ella prefería el chocolate...

El señor Gold entonces encontró el que buscaba. Abrió la nevera y lo cogió. Luego se volvió hacia el Príncipe de nuevo.

-Si no le importa...Buenas noches.- Se despidió. David miró como pagaba en la caja, y luego se marchaba.

_"Asi que helado de frambuesas. Que antojo más curioso"_

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Bella estaba teniendo un día relamente ajetreado. Los días de limpieza eran los más trabajosos, pues había que sacar los libros, limpiar las estanterías, y volverlos a colocar. No era difícil, pero era un rollo.

Rumplestinstkin odiaba recoger. Hansel y Gretel, malditos pillos...El patoso del niño había tropezado y se había caido, chocando contra un armario y tirando toda una serie de objetos que ahora estaban desperdigados por el suelo. Gold gruñó mientras se centraba en recoger.

Bella procuraba no pensar. Estos días eran por el bien de los libros, para que no se acumulara el polvo y que no se estropearan. Sonrió mientras cargaba con una pila de libros hasta la mesa principal.

Rumplestinstkin puso el jarrón encima del mostrador. Esa era la última pieza a recoger tras el desastre de los dos hermanos. Al darse la vuelta, dio con el pie a una bola de cristal maciza, que fue rodando hasta la ventana. Con un suspiro pesado, fue a recogerla.

Bella se encontraba mirando un libro, admirando la cubierta, parecía antiguo, y muy trabajado. Se acercó a la ventana para mirarlo mejor.

Y ambos levantaron la mirada a la vez, cruzándose desde ambos extremos de la calle.

Bella se rió, Rumplestinstkin sonrió de forma ladeada, y ambos volvieron a sus quehaceres.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

-Vete de esta casa.-

-Pero Bella...Escúchame.-

-He dicho ¡VETE DE ESTA CASA!- Gritó Bella señalando la puerta. El señor French dudó un poco, hasta que su hija se levantó del sofá, y ella misma abrió la puerta. Maurice intentó volver a entablar conversación, pero Bella desvió la mirada, alzando la barbilla. Moe se dio por vencido y salió del lugar.

Bella cerró de un portazo, tan fuerte, que el cuadro que tenía al lado se descalibró, quedando torcido. No soltó el pomo, se aferró a él como si fuera lo único que no la haría caerse al suelo. Tan fuerte era su agarre que la mano se le empezó a poner blanca.

Apretó los puños y encogió los hombros, reprimiendo torpemente las lágrimas. Pero el llanto pudo con ella, y empezó a sollozar, entrecortadamente.

Bella quería arreglar las cosas con su padre. Le había dicho que no quería volver a verle, si, pero era su padre...Era su familia...Y siempre lo había dado todo para hacerle feliz. Pero él no quería escucharla, no quería creerla.

Bella sólo le había dicho la verdad, que amaba a Rumplestinstkin. ¿Tan difícil era de creer?¿Tan poco valía su integridad?

El llanto se hizo más fuerte.

Entonces Bella notó que dos manos se posaron en sus hombros, acariciaron sus brazos, y terminaron entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Sintió el cuerpo del señor Gold junto al suyo, protector, reconfortante...

-Bella...- Susurró él a su oido. Ella pudo distinguir la frase tras la pronunciación de su nombre "_Haría lo que fuera para que dejases de llorar_".

-Sólo...Déjame estar asi...Estoy bien...- Dijo débilmente entre sollozos.-...Estoy bien.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Bella se miró de nuevo al espejo. Se ajustó el vestido sobre el pecho.

Blancanieves daba una fiesta de disfraces, y ella, al no saber de que personaje vestirse, había pedido ayuda a Ruby.

**-Ten, este disfraz será magnífico- Había dicho ella.**

**-Pero Ruby...**

**-Póntelo, y que no te vea el señor Gold hasta que no llegues a la fiesta-**

**-Bueno...Si tú lo dices...**

Bella volvió a mirarse al espejo, esta vez de perfil. La verdad es que los zapatos del disfraz la encantaban, tan brillantes y de estrella de cine. Pero el resto del vestido...

¿Quién demonios era Jessica Rabbit?

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Continuará

Bueno, lo primero, feliz año a todos/as, espero que lo esteis pasando muy muy bien estas fiestas :) Espero que os haya gustado este episodio, andaba un poco corta de ideas en el anterior y espero haberlo compensado con este :) Por cierto, muchas gracias de nuevo por las reviews,me hace muchísima ilusión recibirlas y sobre todo de gente tan amable. No merezco lectores asi ^_^ Sois los mejores

Besitos

Darkii


	5. Chapter 5

Muy bien, es mi primer fic de Once Upon a Time, asi que espero tomatazos y críticas a tutiplén, pero sobre todas las cosas, espero de corazón que os guste.

Es una serie de Viñetas sobre la vida de Rumplestinstkin y Bella en Storybrooke.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Nuestra vida, nuestra historia

-Mami. Aupa- Pidió Annabelle tirando de la falda a su madre. Bella se agachó a coger a su hija y la sentó en la mesa de la cocina, mientras ella seguía con lo que estaba haciendo. Sacó el té del armarito de la cocina. Annabelle mientras tanto miraba atenta a su madre, hasta que habló.

-Mami.

-Dime cielo.

-¿Cómo ze llama papi?- Preguntó la pequeña mordisqueándose el pulgar con los pequeños dientes que tenía. Bell miró a su hija sonriéndola.

-Es muy complicado de decir.-

-Yo me lo quiedo aprended.- Annabelle se abrazó a su conejito de peluche, un muñeco del cual era inseparable.

-Está bien. Escucha con atención. Papá se llama Rumplestinstkin.- Le dijo Bella. La pequeña asintió prestando atención, y después repitió.

-Dumpamplinkin!- Exclamó Annabelle. Bella soltó una carcajada.

-No cariño. Rumplestinstkin- Repitió con una gran sonrisa

-Dumpelischin?- Intentó pronunciar Annabelle de nuevo

-Casi. Rrrrrr, con R-

-Dddd..ddrr...Rrrrrumplisinkin!- Exclamó Annabelle creyendo que ya lo tenía. A Bella le entró la risa. Tuvo que agarrarse las costillas de las carcajadas.

-Como se entere tu padre le va a dar algo.- Comentó limpiándose una lagrimita de la risa.

-A ver, una última vez. Papá se llama Rumplestinstkin. Rum-ples-tins-kin.- Vocalizó.

-¿Si, querida?- Se oyó entonces al señor Gold que venía desde el salón.- Creo haber escuchado que alguien me llamaba.-

-¡Papi!- Annabelle estiró los brazos para que su padre se acercara, pues ella no podía bajarse sola de la mesa. Bella la cogió en volandas y la bajó al suelo, y Annabelle fue a saludar a su padre con un abrazo.

-Mami me eztá enzeñando tu nombre!- Dijo la niña felizmente.

-¿Ah, si?¿Y cómo me llamo?- Preguntó el señor Gold intrigado.

-Ddd...ddrrrrr...Rumplimisklin!- Dijo la niña mirando a su padre con los ojos brillantes. Esta vez lo había hecho bien, seguro.

El señor Gold sonrió y acarició el cabello de su hija. -Por muy poco, sigue practicando.-

-¡Jope!- Se quejó Annabelle, y despues salió corriendo al jardín a jugar.

Rumplestinstkin se acercó a Bella, que seguía preparando el té para tomar en la terraza.

-¿Tan difícil es de pronunciar?- Preguntó. Bella asintió

-Y de escribir ni te cuento.-

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

3:20

Bella suspiró y se sentó en el sofá. No podía dormir. De nuevo el insomnio la atacaba, pero no era una novedad. Desde que dejó el castillo oscuro, cuando Regina la tenía encerrada en la torre, y luego en el psiquiátrico, e incluso despues de recordad quien era, Bella seguía pasándose muchas noches en vela.

Volvió a mirar el reloj.

3:21

Y ella sin poder dormir nada, y sin saber cómo matar el tiempo. Había probado de todo. Los sudokus, los crucigramas y las sopas de letras del libro de pasatiempos de esta semana ya los habá resuelto. Había leido ya el último capítulo que la faltaba para terminar en libro que tenía. No podía poner la tele, o despertaría a Rumplestinstkin, y como se tomara una taza de té ya si que no pegaba ojo.

3:23

Se echó en el sofá, harta ya, sin saber qué hacer. Trató de cerrar los ojos y relajarse, pero no podía.

-Que frio hace...- Murmuró en bajito frotándose los brazos. Buscó una manta por el salón, pero no halló alguna.

Entonces vio el perchero de la entrada, donde estaba colgado el abrigo del señor Gold. Bueno...De algo serviría, se dijo a si misma encogiendose de hombros y tomando la prenda de abrigo. Volvió a echarse en el sofá, tapándose con él.

Por lo menos se estaba mejor...Mucho mejor. Respiró dentro del abrigo, y el olor de Rumplestinstkin se coló en sus fosas nasales. Rumple olía tan bien...Bella empezaba a sentir calor, la prenda de abrigo estaba surtiendo efecto. Cerró los ojos.

No recordó nada más. Cuando despertó, el reloj marcaba las 12:00 de la mañana.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

-Unas tortitas- Dijo Ruby poniendo el plato en la barra. Bella encogió los hombros

-Gracias Ruby.- Contestó con una sonrisa, y dio un sorbo a su té mañanero.

La campanita de la cafetería sonó, y por la puerta entró Henry.

-¡Hola buenos días!- Saludó el joven príncipe. Bella giró la cabeza para mirarle y sonreirle.

Y entonces Ruby lo vio.

-¡Oh Dios!¡No puedo creerlo, verás cuando se entere Mary Margaret!- Exclamó cogiendo a Bella del cuello de la camisa y apartándola el pelo

-¡EH!¿Ruby qué haces?!- Exclamó la chica sorprendida por la repentina brusquedad de la medio loba. Pero Ruby no la estaba haciendo caso. Ahogó una carcajada mientras lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-Eso es...¡LO ES!- Exclamó soltando a Bella, quien se cogió el cuello con la mano

-¿Qué es el qué?- Bella no entendía nada. Ruby rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un espejito

-¡Eso!

Bella se miró el cuello en el espejito buscando el origen de tanto escándalo.

Y entonces lo vio.

-Oh...¡OH!- Se puso colorada, y Ruby se carcajeó. -Oh cielos! No lo sabía, que vergüenza!- Dijo poniéndose inmediatamente el pelo encima para taparlo.

Tenía que hablar seriamente con Rumple sobre eso de los chupetones en el cuello...

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Clack. Una mano.

Clack. Otra mano.

Bella se relamió, y acariciándole los brazos, se acomodó mejor encima de Rumplestinstkin. Este la miró desafiante.

-Sabes que puedo soltarme cuando quiera.- Dijo mirándola los labios. Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Pero no lo vas a hacer...- Susurró mientras recorría con la mano el pecho de su amado. Le miró pestañeando suavemente dos veces.

Rumplestinstkin tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no perder la calma. Tragó saliva y tembló de placer, viendo a Bella tomar el control.

Bella era una dulce tortura, le hablaba con voz suave, pero a la vez lo ataba, le besaba, pero despues le mordía. Era contradictoria, era impredecible.

Y por todos los conjuros, como le gustaba.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Rumplestinstkin miró a Bella por encima de sus cartas. Esta le devolvió la mirada, retándole.

-Veo la apuesta..Y subo otros 100- Dijo dejando la ficha encima de la mesa.

El día afuera era lluvioso. Diluviaba, más bien. Ambos habían decidido quedarse en la casa, y pasar la tarde juntos, y asi, habían terminado jugando a las cartas. Bella no sabía jugar, pero despues de un par de partidas, le había cogido el tranquillo al poker.

-Pues veo tus 100.- Añadió Bella cogiendo las fichas de su montón. -A ver esas cartas.-

Rumplestinstkin sonrió socarronamente, mostrando su mano.

-Full de dos reyes y tres reinas. Creo que has perdido, querida...- Dijo empezando a llevarse las fichas, cuando una mano lo paró.

-Chhhhsss...No tan deprisa.- Bella entonces mostró sus cartas.

-Poker...¡De ases!- Exclamó. -JAJA! He ganado! Venid con mami.- Dijo llevándose las fichas entre risas. Rumplestinstkin enarcó una ceja.

-Vaya vaya...Creo que te he subestimado.-

-Nah, ha sido suerte.- Dijo Bella distraidamente mientras colocaba las fichas.

-Eso espero, porque quiero la revancha.-

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Bella todó de nuevo la bola de arroz con un palillo

-¿Y qué es esto...Exactamente?-

-Sushi, querida. Es pescado.- Dijo el señor Gold vertiendo un poco de salsa de soja en los dos platos pequeños.

-Pescado...¿Crudo?-

-Eso es.

-¿Encima de arroz?

-Exacto.

-Que comidas más raras tiene este mundo.- Bella arrugó la nariz mirando extrañada el plato. -Pero me hace gracia, es como muy colorido.- Comentó. Sus ojos se fijaron entonces en una pequeña masita verde que había al lado del sushi.

-Eh, ¿Y esto qué es?- Dijo cogiendo un poco y metiéndoselo en la boca

-Bella, no...

-¡Oh Dios como pica!- Exclamó ella, llevándose las manos a la boca. Le había subido un ardor hasta las cejas, que hizo que se la nublaran los ojos durante unos interminables segundos.

Pero de pronto el picor se había ido.

-Bella querida, ¿Estás bien?

-Si, si. Creo que si. ¿Qué demonios era eso?

-Wasabi. Se toma en pequeñas cantidades, disuelto en la salsa de soja

-Aaaahhh...No quiero volver a probarlo, casi me da algo.-

Y aun asi, despues de un rato, ya estaba cogiendo otro poco.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

-Pintalabios nuevo- Señaló el señor Gold a Bella nada más verla. Esta lo miró poniéndose las manos en las caderas

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-La pregunta es ¿Cómo no lo he sabido?- Rumplestinstkin rió y se acercó hasta la mesa de la biblioteca, donde se sentó a ver a Bella trabajar en silencio. Colocaba libros aquí y alla. Dejaba algunos en la mesa, revisaba las fichas...

Gold la miraba embelesado, era tan hermosa...Tan perfecta...

-Fresa.-

-¿Perdón?- Rumplestinstkin ladeó la cabeza, sin entender.

-El pintalabios.- Aclaró Bella señalándose. -Me pareció muy curioso, un pintalabios de fresa.-

-Sabes que no se come, ¿Verdad?

-Ja ja, eres la monda.- Bella le hizo una mueca de sarcasmo, con la que Rumplestinstkin sonrió ampliamente. La bibliotecaria tomó un libro de la mesa principal y fue a dejarlo en su estantería. Rumplestinstkin se levantó y fue con ella. Se paró detras suya, y la rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

-En realidad...Podríamos probarlo.- Dijo a su oido, con un susurro que hizo estremecer a Bella.

-¿El qué?

-Si es de fresa.-

-Como no quieras comerte la barra...- Bromeó Bella.

-No exactamente.- Comentó Gold antes de juntar sus labios con los de Bella. La bibliotecaria se sorprendió al principio por aquel arranque del señor Gold, pero no tardó en responder el beso, pasando sus manos por el cabello de su amado, y él juntándola más a su persona, de la cintura.

Se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo notoria.

-Nah. Es un fraude.- Dijo Rumplestinstkin. -Pero aun asi es un color muy bonito.-

-Oh, cállate.- Le ordenó Bella al tiempo que lo cogía de nuevo y le besaba

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Continuará.

Bueno bueno, me haceis currar eeehhh? XD Dos capítulos en menos de una semana, y yo teniendo que estudiar. XD

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo :) Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos...Ya sabeis donde encontrarme.

Besitos

Darkii


	6. Chapter 6

Muy bien, es mi primer fic de Once Upon a Time, asi que espero tomatazos y críticas a tutiplén, pero sobre todas las cosas, espero de corazón que os guste.

Es una serie de Viñetas sobre la vida de Rumplestinstkin y Bella en Storybrooke.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Nuestra vida, nuestra historia

Bella empujó la puerta de la floristería de su padre, que se abrió chirriante. El señor French salió a ver quién entraba a la tienda.

-B-Bella- Dijo sorprendido. La chica saludó.

-Hola padre.

-Pasa, pasa, por favor.- La invitó Maurice a la trastienda, donde se sentaron ambos. El señor French parecía muy contento de que su hija hubiera ido a verle.

-Padre, tengo que hablar con usted.- Dijo Bella poniéndose las manos en los muslos y alisándose la falda, un poco nerviosa.

-Claro hija.- Respondió Moe.

-Verá...Es sobre Rumplestinstkin y yo.- Al oir el nombre del Ser Oscuro Maurice se tensó. Rogó mentalmente que su hija le dijera que lo había dejadoy que no volvería a verle.

-Continúa, continúa- La instó. Bella se mordió el labio inferior

-Ehm...Rumplestinstkin y yo...Vamos...Vamos a casarnos.- Terminó la frase por fin.

...

Riiiiing

-Hospital de Storybrooke, ¿En qué puedo...

_-¡Necesito una ambulancia!¡En la floristería de Storybrooke, vengan rápido!_

...

Bella se mordisqueó el pulgar mientras miraba a su padre en la camilla a través de la pared de cristal. El doctor Whale le había dicho que estaba estable, y que se recuperaría, pero no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada.

El señor Gold entró a paso ligero en la sala de espera del hospital, y se dirigió a la bibliotecaria.

-Querida, ¿Qué ocurre? He oido que estabas en el hospital y he venido lo más rápido que he podido.- Dijo poniéndola la mano en la espalda, protectoramente. Bella lo miró con una expresión de angustia contenida

- Le he dicho que vamos a casarnos.

-Oh...- Dijo mirando a Bella y despues al señor French

-¡Se ha desmayado en cuanto he terminado la frase!- Exclamó Bella, mirando aun hacia el cristal. Rumplestinstkin ladeó la cabeza rodando los ojos

-Pues no se lo ha tomado tan mal como pensaba...

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..-...-...-...-...-

Emma entró en la biblioteca.

-¿Señorita French?- Llamó al ver que no había nadie. Venía con un libro que Henry le había pedido que devolviera. Miró entre las estanterías pero no había ni rastro de la bibliotecaria. Entonces vio luz tras la puerta del cuarto de almacenaje, y suponiendo que estaba alli, abrió.

-Señorita French he veni...¡OH DIOS!- Gritó al ver a Bella con las piernas rodeando la cadera del señor Gold, y este con la camisa desabrochada. Cerró de un portazo sin dar tiempo a los dos amantes a reaccionar casi, y salió corriendo.

Al abrir la puerta se chocó bruscamente con Ruby.

-Emma, ¿A dónde vas?

-¡A CRUZAR LA FROTERA A VER SI ME OLVIDO DE LO QUE ACABO DE VER!

-Emma no puedes...

-¡PUES A POR UNA BOTELLA DE VINO!¡ O DOS!

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

La campanita de la cafetería sonó, y por la puerta entraron Bella y Rumplestinstkin. Ella iba cogida de su brazo, pero se soltó enseguida en cuanto vio a Ruby en la barra, y fue a saludarla. Pasó por al lado de Emma, que estaba hablando con Snow en una de las mesas.

-Es increíble que sean pareja.- Comentó la sheriff. Mary Margaret se volvió, ya que estaba sentada de espaldas a la entrada. El señor Gold seguía inmóvil, junto a la puerta, mirando a la bibliotecaria charlar animadamente con Ruby. Había algo en el rostro de él que la hizo sonreir dulcemente.

-Me parece muy bonito que estén enamorados-

-¿Bonito? Venga ya, es espeluznante!- Emma miró a su madre como si la hubieran salido cuernos en la cabeza. -¿Qué verá en él? No me lo explico...A lo mejor la retiene en contra de su voluntad. Podría arrestar a Gold por ello, ¿Sabes?

-No creo que la tenga secuestrada. Ella parece muy feliz.

-¿Conoces el síndrome de Estocolmo? Esa chica tiene que tener algún complejo o algo así...

-Emma...- Intentó decir Mary Margaret, pero Emma siguió con sus divagaciones sin hacerla caso.

-Podría tenerla bajo un hechizo, o yo que se que cosa mágica.

-Emma...

-Porque, vamos, para querer estar de pareja con un hombre como Gold, un poco mal amueblada tienes que tener la cabeza y además...

-Pareces mi padre cuando habla.- Dijo entonces una voz detrás suya, cortándola en seco el discurso. Emma se giró y vio a Bella, que la miraba con unos ojos neutrales y sin sonrisa en la cara. llevaba dos vasos para llevar en ambas manos.

-Ehm...lo siento, yo...

-No. No importa. Estoy acostumbrada. Sólo procura ser más discreta cuando pongas verde a alguien que no conoces.- Dijo Bella en tono monocorde, y dicho esto se marchó junto a Rumplestinstkin, dándole uno de los vasos, y ambos salieron por la puerta.

Emma entonces notó la mirada de Blancanieves fijada en ella.

-Oye...

-Te has pasado.- La reprendió su madre. -Ve a disculparte con ella.-

-¿¡Qué?! Anda ya, lo piensa todo el mundo. Gold no sabe más que causar problemas.-

-Emma!

-Está bien, está bien...Ya voy...- Dijo la sheriff con voz cansada, y se levantó, cogiendo su chaqueta.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Rumplestinstkin salió de la habitación abrochándose los botones de las mangas de la americana. Bajó las escaleras hasta el salón.

-Querida, ¿Estás lista?- Dijo a Bella, que estaba sentada mirando la televisión.

-Rumple, acércate un segundo.- Lo llamó ella. El señor Gold avanzó hasta el sofá, quedando detras de la bibliotecaria. Bella seguía mirando la televisión, con cara de interés.

-¿Te suena?- Preguntó ella señalando el aparato. Rumplestinstkin miró la pantalla, en la que se desarrollaba una especie de película...Con un dragón de por medio.

-Pues...No lo se, ¿Debería?-

-El malo, fíjate en él.- Señaló Bella. salió entonces un primer plano del villano de la película. Rumplestinstkin enarcó una ceja.

-Pues...No. ¿Por qué?

-Ay, es que no se...A mi me suena mucho.- Bella frunció el ceño intentando recordar. -¿Seguro que no le has visto en ninguna parte?-

-Si hubiera visto a alguien asi, me acordaría. Seguro.-

-Hmmm...- Bella volvió a mirar la televisión.

-Bueno, querida, vamos a llegar tarde, ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Eh? Ah, si. Claro, vamos.- Dijo ella apagando la televisión y levantándose del sofá. Salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro de Storybrooke.

-Por curiosidad, querida. ¿Cómo se llama esa película que estabas viendo?- Preguntó el señor Gold.

-¿Hm? Pues...Creo que se llamaba "Eragon"

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Bella se limpió el sudor de la frente. Era su segundo día trabajando para Rumplestinstkin y la había mandado a una sala específica del castillo. Fregar el suelo de un salón tan grande la dejaba agotada. Y eso que no había llegado ni a la mitad. Por lo menos, podía ver más o menos dónde estaba, ya que las cortinas estaban abiertas. La sala era tan grande que ella sólo parecía una hormiga, y también estaba tan cubierta de polvo como si no se hubiera usado en años...Siglos, tal vez.

Bella se levantó del suelo, dejando el estropajo en el cubo de agua, y caminó hasta el centro del salón. Miró por encima suya, y a los lados, girando sobre si misma, y percatándose del lugar en el que en realidad estaba.

Un salón de baile.

Las paredes estaban viejas, los tapices rasgados y cubiertos de polvo...Envejecidos, con el paso de los años.

A Bella se le ocurrió, que en vez de estar fregando, podría estar bailando. Como en los libros que leia, como en los bailes a los que asistió siendo princesa, y en los que no pudo nunca divertirse debido a sus deberes protocolarios.

Hizo una reverencia a un invisible acompañante, y tomó su hombro, empezando a danzar en círculos, un vals improvisado. Sus pies marcaban las huellas sobre el polvo del suelo, mientras ella tarateaba una pegadiza pieza que había oido y que recordaba.

-Nanananaaa...- Canturreó.

Alguien dio un par de palmadas que resonaron en toda la sala.

-Perdone su majestad, por interrumpirla el baile.- Dijo una voz burlona. Rumplestinstkin la estaba mirando desde las escaleras superiores. Bella paró de danzar, y se puso las manos en las caderas, mirándole.

-Aun no es la hora de la comida.

-Ya, pero no he venido por eso.- Rumplestinstkin hizo un movimiento exagerado con las manos.. -No te..."Contraté" para soñar despierta, querida. Si no para limpiar todo esto.- Dijo señalando hacia arriba con un movimiento de dedo circular. Bella miró hacia abajo.

-Yo...Lo siento.- Se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

-Hmm...Que no vuelva a ocurrir.- Rumplestinstkin se puso las manos a la espalda, y salió a paso lento del lugar. Bella volvió a la esquina donde tenía el cubo y el estropajo, y se arrodilló para seguir limpiando. Puso una mueca sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Niñini...No te contraté para soñar despierta- Dijo imitando el tono de Rumplestinstkin. -Aguafiestas...

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Bella estaba mirando unos libros en la mesa de la biblioteca, cuando entró por la puerta Emma Swann. Bella levantó la cabeza, y la torció un poco al ver a la sheriff.

-Sheriff Swann, ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó a la vez que cerraba el libro y se ponía de pie. Si la mismísima cabeza de la policía había ido a verla, algo habría pasado. Instintivamente pensó en la tienda de Rumplestinstkin. ¿Habrían robado?

-No, no...Bueno. No. Es que...- Titubeó Emma poniéndose las manos en el cinturón y mirando a los lados respectivamente. Bella enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Oiga, lo siento por lo de esta mañana. ¿Vale? No pretendía ofenderla.- Dijo la sheriff por fin. Bella soltó un suspiro de alivio que había estado conteniendo. Se llevó una mano al corazón. Asi que era por eso.

-No se preocupe. Ya le dije que estoy acostumbrada.- Dijo haciendo un aspaviento con la mano, quitándole importancia. Se dio la vuelta para ir a la mesa, pero Emma la siguió.

-Ya bueno. Pero yo hice mal en juzgarla sin conocerla.-

-Bueno...Pues no le de más vueltas, sheriff- Dijo Bella con voz más amable. Se notaba que no estaba enfadada. -Se que Rumplestinstkin no es un caballero de brillante armadura, como su padre, el Príncipe Azul...Pero ¿Sabe? Es alguien por quien merece la pena luchar.- Sonrió dulcemente mientras recogía el libro de la mesa.

-Bueno, si usted lo dice...Hágame un favor y échele un ojo. Me ayudaría bastante- Emma sacudió la cabeza recordando las milyuna quejas que le llegaban cada día por los tratos con el señor Gold, y Bella rió.

-Déjelo a mi cargo, Sheriff Swann.-

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Todos iban de aquí para allá haciendo reformas en la cafetería de la abuelita

David pasó con una escalera al hombro -Ojooo la escalera!- avisó. Ruby pasó por debajo en dirección perpendicular

-Voy con las herramientas abuelita!- Exclamó. Mientras tanto, Blancanieves hacía medidas

-Emma, apunta dos metros de alto.- Le dijo a su hija. Emma se rascó la cabeza con el lápiz.

-Creo que me faltan cálculos...¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE PARAR ESE TRASTO!- Le gritó a Gruñón, que empuñaba un destornillador y hacía unos agujeros en la pared.

Bella se recogió el cabello con una goma. -Yo quiero ayudar en algo!- Exclamó cogiendo la primera herramienta que vio.

-Muy bien querida, pero suelta la pistola de clavos...- dijo Rumplestinstkin bajándole la mano, no fuera que se hiciera daño.

¡PLAF!

El señor Gold tenía de pronto una lata de pintura azul por sombrero. Henry miró al suelo desde la escalera en la que estaba subido, pintando el techo.

-Lo sientoo.- Se disculpó con una pequeña sonrisa. Bella hizo lo posible por reprimir las carcajadas al ver a Rumplestinstkin cubierto del fluido azul.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Continuará

Y esta escena final dedicada al foro de Storynet. Chicas va por vosotras! 8D

Quien haya pillado la escena de Eragon, que me lo haga saber...Si no...¡Veros la peli coñe yaaaa que merece la pena solo por esoo!

¿Os ha gustado el salto al mundo de los cuentos? Se me ocurrió por casualidad, y quise ponerlo

Besitos

Darkii


	7. Chapter 7

Muy bien, es mi primer fic de Once Upon a Time, asi que espero tomatazos y críticas a tutiplén, pero sobre todas las cosas, espero de corazón que os guste.

Es una serie de Viñetas sobre la vida de Rumplestinstkin y Bella en Storybrooke.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Nuestra vida, nuestra historia

Annabelle se apretujó contra la pared, hipando debido al llanto.

-Devuélvelo!- Exclamó la niña cabecilla del grupo, señalándola. Había otros tantos rodeándola, mirando a Annabelle con ojos acusadores. La pequeña Annabelle se limpió los mocos con la manga de la bata del colegio de Storybrooke.

-Yo...Yo no tengo naaadaaa!- Lloró con fuerza, vulnerable y desconsolada.

-¡Vas a ir a la seño!¡Dame mi lazo!- La señaló -¡Ladrona!

-N-Nooo! Ezto es miooo! Me lo dio mi mamaaa!- Annabelle se cogió el pelo, rodeado por un lazo azul celeste. El resto de niños se alborotaron por detrás.

-¡Tu papá es malo y tú tambien!

-¡Ladrona!

-¡No te volveré a dejar los lápices!

-B...Buaaaa!- Lloró la pobre niña al sentirse sin nadie que la defendiera. -Ezte..Ezte lazo me lo dio mi mamaaa!- Repitió sin saber qué más decir, pues sólo estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¡No es cierto!- La niña entonces dio un paso al frente, envalentonada, y tiró del pelo de la pequeña Annabelle, descolocando por completo su peinado. Ella intentó protegerse, pero le fue inutil, la niña ya tenía el lazo en la mano, y el bonito recogido que le había hecho su madre esta mañana ya no estaba. Se sintió tan sola y triste que se agazapó, sin dejar de llorar.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Mary Margaret Blanchard se abrió paso en el grupo, y la niña que le había cogido el lazo a Annabelle se lo enseñó, orgullosa

-¡Seño seño! Me quitó el lazo y yo lo he recuperadoo- Dijo victoriosa. Blancanieves la miró duramente.

-Sarah, tu lazo es rosa, no azul. Y lo llevas puesto.- Dijo, y Sarah se llevó la mano a la cabeza, percatándose de que efectivamente, su lazo estaba ahí. Blancanieves se agachó junto a Annabelle, que hipaba y sollozaba sin control.

-Annabelle...Cielo, han venido a buscarte.- Y la niña salió precipitadamente, corriendo lo más rápido que la permitían sus piernecitas. En la entrada del colegio estaba el señor Gold, su padre, que se agachó para recibirla. Ella se lanzó a los brazos de Rumplestinstkin, y rompió a llorar más fuerte, mojando la chaqueta del señor Gold con las lágrimas.

-Cariño...¿Por qué lloras?- Le preguntó separándola de él para mirarla. -Tienes el pelo hecho un desastre, ¿Qué ha pasado?- Dijo acariciándole la mejilla y apartando algunos mechones castaños de su cara.

-N-Naadaaa!- Mintió pobremente Annabelle mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer descontroladas por sus mejillas-Aupa papiii- Pidió alzando los bracitos, pues sentir que tenía a alguien para protegerla y defenderla era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Gold la cogió en brazos, y ella se agarró del cuello de su padre, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Hipaba aun, pero el llanto había remitido a niveles mínimos. Mientras, Blancanieves había salido al pasillo, con el lazo de Annabelle en la mano, y al ver que aun no se habían marchado, trotó para alcanzarles.

-Señor Gold, espere.- Dijo a medio camino, y Rumplestinstkin no se movió de donde estaba hasta que ella no llegó. Le dio el lazo azul de la niña.

-Ha habido un malentendido entre los niños. Haré que mañana le pidan disculpas delante de la clase.- Dijo, y Gold asintió.

-Eso espero. Hasta mañana.- Dijo friamente, y se dio la vuelta. Malditos salvajes en miniatura...Se iban a enterar de lo que era disciplina si volvían a hacer llorar a su hija...

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Día 315

Ya llevaba casi un año metido en la celda. Esperando, siempre esperando.

Se aburría.

Pateó una roca de la pared, que parecía débil, y esta se hizo añicos. Pequeños guijarros que quedaron desperdigados por el suelo.

Cogió unos cuantos con la mano y se sentó junto a los barrotes. Los dejó a su lado y tomó uno con la mano. Apuntó y disparó.

CLANCK!

En la espalda. El guardia de la celda no se movió, asi que decidió probar otra vez.

CLANCK!

En un hombro...Menuda puntería...Pero parecía que ya empezaba a molestarle, porque se removió incómodo. Rumplestinstkin se rió agudamente, a la vez que cogía otro guijarro y lo lanzaba.

CLONCK!

Diana. En toda la cocorota. Soltó una carcajada, y el guardia se dio la vuelta ya molesto.

-¡¿Quieres parar!?- Le gritó señalándole con la lanza

PLONCK!

Como respuesta recibió un guijarrazo en toda la frente. Rumple se apoyó en los barrotes y dejó un brazo colgando.

-Me aburro aquí encerrado...Si al menos tuviera una rueca y paja...- Suspiró pesadamente. El guardia se recompuso el casco.

-Eres un prisionero. No tienes derecho a nada.- Dijo seriamente, y despues se volvió a dar la vuelta.

Rumplestinstkin ladeó la cabeza y se alejó de los barrotes. Se echó en el suelo a dormitar un rato, hasta que llegara la siguiente guardia.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Bella atendió en la mesa principal con una sonrisa.

-Biblioteca de Storybrooke. ¿Busca algo en especial?-

-Ah, si...Eh...Bueno, voy a la sección infantil- Dijo una dubitativa chica mientras que soltaba de la mano a una niñita rubia que fue corriendo hacia la colorida sección, a hojear los libros de princesas. Su madre la miró y despues se giró a Bella.

-Oh, lo siento, que modales...Me llamo Ashley.-

-Yo soy Bella, encantada.- Respondió la bibliotecaria con una sonrisa.

_"Yo a esa chica la conozco..."_ Susurró entonces una voz muy cerca del oido de Bella, que se llevó la mano a la oreja, como si espantase una mosca. Ashley ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si si, una mosca. Que pesadas.- Bella miró hacia arriba y Ashley rió con la broma.

-Bueno, si quieres acompañarme, tengo que colocar estos libros y..¡AY!- Exclamó Bella cuando sintió que algo se enganchaba en su falda. Pero al mirarse no había nada. Entrecerró los ojos haciéndose una idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero lo dejó correr, centrándose en Ashley.

-¿Y quien eres en el Bosque? Es decir, en casa..Osea, tú ya me entiendes- Preguntó Bella con curiosidad mientras se dirigían hacia el interior de la biblioteca

-Pues soy Cenicienta.

-Ah que bien! He leido mucho tu cuento, y me encan...- Bella se detuvo cuando sintió que una brisa de aire apartaba el pelo de su cuello y lo acariciaba. Le dio un escalofrío. Se volvió hacia Ashley dándole los libros.

-¿Me disculpas un segundo?- Preguntó, y llendo al cuarto de almacenaje, sacó su movil y marcó el número de Rumplestinstkin.

_-...¿Diga?_

-PARA.- Demandó Bella.

_-¿Parar?¿De qué?-_ La voz del señor Gold sonaba inocentemente falsa. Bella rechinó los dientes.

-Que pares. No tiene gracia. Intento hablar con cenicienta- Bella se contuvo la sonrisa.

_-Está bien, está bien...Pero sólo porque tú me lo pides._- Bella casi pudo ver la socarrona sonrisa de Rumplestinstkin, y sonrió ella también.

-Dentro de un rato iré a la tienda ¿Te parece?

_-Me parece_

-Bien entonces nos vemos despues.

_-Claro querida. Hasta entonces.-_ Se despidió Rumplestinstkin y colgó el teléfono. Bella cerró el suyo y lo guardó. Suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo, y fue a salir del cuarto. Pero al agarrar el picaporte sintió cómo algo acariciaba sus brazos y un aliento en su cuello. Bella suspiró.

Era incorregible.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..

Día 341

No le importaba estar en la celda. No le importaba que hiciera frío o calor. No le importaba que no hubiera nadie para hablarle. E incluso no le importaba la comida con gusanos que le ponían esos desagradecidos de Blancanieves y su príncipe. Si estaban juntos era gracias a él, o el valiente príncipe seguiría dando vueltas por el bosque infinito.

No.

Lo que le importaba era que no tenía rueca y paja. Que no tenía algo para olvidar. Y sin algo para olvidar, los recuerdos venían una y otra vez a él. A atormentarle, a hacerle sufrir.

Ya habían bajado varias veces los guardias al escuchar los gritos en la celda. Las pesadillas no dejaban de venir, día si, día también. Sin descanso. A veces soñaba con Bae, otras con Milah y Hook. Planeó mil venganzas, hasta que se hartó de verlos muertos en su imaginación.

Y otras veces...Otras veces soñaba con Bella. Esos eran los peores días, porque no se revolvía en su celda, no gritaba ni maldecía. Sólo se quedaba ahí...En silencio...En una esquina. Recordando a Bella.

-Rumple...¿Por qué estás triste?- Escuchó un día la dulce voz de su amor verdadero. Levantó la cabeza y la vio, de pie, en la otra esquina de la celda. Tan radiante como siempre, tan preciosa y perfecta, con su vestido azul claro como la última vez que la vio.

Rumplestinstkin sonrió malevolamente, y agachó la cabeza. Rió en bajito, como un murmullo, y la risa se fue haciendo más intensa, más y más sonora hasta que alcanzó su punto álgido carcajeándose histéricamente, con una risa aguda y maniática. Se le saltaban incluso las lágrimas de la risa. Pero poco a poco esta fue remitiendo, y el ser Oscuro volvió a mirar a Bella desde la esquina en la que estaba sentado.

-Ahora si que me he vuelto loco.-Dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

-¿Y quién va exactamente a esa fiesta?- Preguntó Rumplestinstkin poniendo las manos en el bastón.

-Ay papá...¡Pues todoos!- Exclamó Annabelle como si eso fuera suficiente respuesta.

-Lo siento pero me temo que no voy a dejarte salir.- Rumplestinstkin curvó los labios en una sonrisilla maligna. Cómo le gustaba meterse con su hija. Annabelle era una niña espabilada, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya tenía 16 años, y quería empezar a explorar el mundo. Igualita a su madre...

-¡Ay papaaaaa!- Se quejó la chica poniéndose las manos en las caderas.-Porfa Porfa! Es el cumple de Alexandra y vamos a ir todooos!

-Es mi última palabra.- Rumplestinstkin se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Entonces se oyó una voz.

-Espera...- El tono denotaba un poco de malicia. El señor Gold volvió la cabeza para encontrar a su hija con una expresión totalmente distinta a la que conocía. No era la niña que un minuto antes le había rogado para salir con sus amigos...No. Esta era la hija de Rumplestinstkin.

-Hagamos un trato.- Pronunció Annabelle las palabras mágicas. El señor Gold volvió a encararse con ella.

-Te escucho...- Dijo invitándola a hablar. La negociación había comenzado. Annabelle miró a su padre a los ojos mientras su cerebro pensaba a toda prisa en algo que ofrecer a cambio del permiso para salir.

-Tú...Necesitas ayuda en la tienda.- Señaló Anabelle con un gesto que a Rumplestinstkin le recordó a su forma de moverse en el bosque encantado.

-Continúa...

-Un día de trabajo por una noche de salida.- Empezó la puja.

-Una semana.- Aumentó Rumplestinstkin mirando a la chica entrecerrar los ojos desafiante. -De nada me vas a servir en la tienda si la noche anterior has salido hasta altas horas.-

Annabelle maldijo por lo bajo. -Dos turnos de tarde.- Cambió la oferta. No quería ceder nada. Rumplestinstkin enarcó una ceja.

-Muy bien esquivado...Pero por la tarde nadie viene a la tienda. Prueba otra cosa.

Annabelle empezó a caminar despacio, en círculos, y Rumplestinstkin hizo lo mismo, como dos leones que se desafiaban mutuamente, aunque esta vez, en un duelo de intelecto. No dejaban de mirarse a los ojos a la espera de que el otro cometiera un error.

Entonces a Annabelle se le ocurrió. Chasqueó los dedos.

-Déjame salir...Y no le diré a mamá que le has comprado la primera edición de "Orgullo y prejuicio" por su cumpleaños.-

Rumplestinstkin se quedó pálido. -No te atreverás...

-Pruébame...- Annabelle sonrió malignamente.

-Agh...Está bien. Trato hecho.- Dijo dándose por vencido. La chica dio un saltito aplaudiéndose por su logro.

-Muy bien pues me voy papá, no volveré tarde!- Dijo cogiendo su bolso de la mesa del salón. Le dio un beso a su padre y salió a todo correr por la puerta con el móvil en la mano para llamar a Alexandra.

Rumplestinstkin suspiró y despues se dirigió al dormitorio, donde estaba Bella, leyendo. Al oirle entrar levantó la vista de su libro.

-Rumple...¿Ocurre algo?- Dijo al ver al señor Gold con una sonrisa y con un brillo especial en los ojos. Este meditó unos segundos y luego miró a Bella.

-Estoy orgulloso de nuestra niña.-

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Continuará.

Dios estoy publicando más ahora que estoy de examenes! Maldita inspiración, ven a mi cuando tenga tiempooo! XD

¿Os ha gustado? Espero haber arrojado un poquito de luz a la sombra por la que está pasando esta pareja tan querida para todos xD Se que las escenas con Annabelle no son muy Rumbelle, pero bueno, me divierto escribiéndolas. Y se que cada vez hay menos escenas, pero son mas largas y tal. A ver si puedo ponerme y hacer un capítulo en condiciones, en plan con diez escenas o mas.

Bueno, ya sabeis, Reviews si os ha gustado


End file.
